Just Leave
by Dani1314
Summary: A drug dealer threatens a girl to marry him. And after 2 years she wants out because she's in love with his brother. But he won't let her leave. So she starts an abusive relationship but he won't give her up without a fight. Literally
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever fell in love with someone? You fell so hard that you couldn't let them go. But the person you love hates you with a passion. This is story about that kind of love. It's about a love so strong that it actually never existed. Naturally you would think that this story is all lovey-dovey and a fairy tale happy ending. It's not like that at all. Let's just say War World 3 actually happened and I kept it out of the news. This story begins in high school.

(Three boys hang around their lockers while one boy is trying to open up his locker) "So anyway, this bitch was talking about she was pregnant with my baby. I'm like I was strapped when I fucked you. And besides when I bust a nut, I do it on girl's faces." "True, true, bitches always trying to dump the wrong responsibility on niggas." "You know! I swear bitches be getting on my nerves." "Troy, you are so disrespectful." "What now, Roman?" "I'm just saying you're calling girls bitches and talking about how they getting on your nerves. Why don't you just leave them alone?" "Because I'm not gay, little brother." (Three boys run up to Troy talking about this new girl) "Hey Troy, have you seen the new girl? She's hotter than any girl in this school." "Really though?" "I can't believe you haven't seen her yet." "She's dark-skin or light-skin?" "Umm she's more like a tan." "True, true, how big her boobs are?" "Oh baby got a pair on her." "I feel so sorry for this generation." "Try opening your locker, Roman." "Shut up." (The new girl walks by the group) "Damn!" (The new girl was mocha brown, she was short, her hair was black and was in a pixie hairstyle, her eyes was hazel brown, and she was real busty) "Damn she looks so good in that uniform." "She looks good period." "And she's mine." "Oh come on Troy; let us get the girls first before you. Once they hook up with you, they're head over heels for you or they either hate all men." "Hey it's not my fault I'm the best at what I do." "She looks too smart to be tricked like the others. She looks focused." "Focused, really Roman?" "Please little brother, she's a girl. I'm Troy Camases. I will have her number by the end of the day." (Troy bangs on Romans locker and it opens. Bell rings and then the group leaves) "How comes the locker opens when he bangs on it?"

Troy Camases, my older brother. He was 16 and I was 12. I was able to skip some grades, intelligence goes very far. But for my brother, that's not the case. He was player of all time at our school. He made sure every girl he saw was conquered. What was so sad was that everyone knew about him, and yet girls still went out with him and had their hearts broken. He was the biggest jerk, and of course he was the most popular kid in school that people to my surprise actually loved. I still feel sorry for my generation.

"Hey there she is." (The new girl sits in the back of the library) "Hmmm how many licks does it take to get to the center of that tootsie pop?" "I'm about to found out. (Troy gets up and sits besides her) Hi there. (She quietly reads a book) So you're gonna ignore me? (She continues reading her book) I just wanna know your name. (Still reads her book) Well my name is Troy Camases. (Continues her book) You know what I'm a guess your name. Umm you look like a Jennifer. Nah you look like a Sabrina. No, no, no Sabrina's too uppity. I think it's Christian." "Look Troy Camases, I'm not interested in niggas who's only looking for pussy ok. I'm looking for young men who have a future in front of them and who respect women. So you can forget about it. Leave me alone and don't bother me again. Have a nice day and don't try to approach me again." (She goes back to reading)


	2. Chapter 2

(Roman tries to open his locker) "I hate this locker. (The new girl comes and bangs his locker with a book) Thanks." "No problem, I had that problem at my old school too." "Oh yeah, you are the new girl." "Yep, name's Nicole Bourne." "Is your last name Bourne spelled b-o-r-n born? Or is it spelled another way?" "It's spelled b-o-u-r-n-e." "I like it spelled that way. It's original you know." (Troy comes up behind Roman and closes his locker) "Hey there, beautiful." "Goodbye, asshole." (Troy looks at Nicole walking away and then hits Roman on the head) "Ouch what you do that for?" "What you doing talking to her?" "I was being polite; you should try that once in a while." "I need you and me to switch lockers." "Why?" "Her locker is beside yours." "So?" "So, I would see her everyday." "No, I'm not trading lockers with you. Your locker is on the 4th floor. All my classes are on the 2nd floor, this floor." "You know what I'm not gonna beg you." "Then don't. Can you please open my locker back up?" (Troy bangs on the locker) "So what's her name?" "I don't know, we wasn't talking that long for her to tell me." "Oh true, you staying here for your stupid chess club?" "Duh, I've been going for two years." "Don't be a smart ass. See you later." "Please be on time." "I'm always on time." "Showing at 8 is not on time, especially when the club ends at 4:30." "Yeah, yeah, yeah I'll come get you at 5." "4:30!" "Right, right 4:30. That's what I meant." (Troy slams his locker shut and leaves) "Are you kidding me?"

"All right this time you get to pick your opponent but you can only pick newcomers. Our reigning champion, Roman Camases picks first. (Roman looks around the room and sees Nicole and picks her. Every boy sucks their teeth) "Ok next…" "I didn't know you were in chess." "Yes I am. So you're Troy's brother." "Huh?" "Your name is Roman Camases. That's not a coincidence." "Sadly yes, I'm his little brother." "Hey don't worry about it. Everybody has at least one jerk in their family." "Gee thanks." "Sorry." "Don't worry about it. You better worry about me beating you." "Please little boy… At first I didn't think you went here." "Why?" "You look so young." "Well I'm only 12." "12? So you think you know some stuff huh." "Oh yeah, I'm always getting advances on my tests." "Oh really well advance this, Checkmate." "No way." "Read it and weep." "I can't believe this, we just started." "Believe it, champion." "Ok, next round I'm white." "Ok you can be white but it won't make a difference."

"Do you need a ride?" "No, my brother's coming to pick me up." "Ok, see you tomorrow." "See you. (Roman sits around the school for about 2 hours and then Troy pulls up) At least you left me out here until 6." "Don't start that, I left the house at 5." "Well at least you have a legitimate excuse." "You know I could still drop you off on the corner." "And have me catch the bus. I did that 4 times." "You came home safely didn't you?" (Troy's cell phone rings) "Hey what's up baby?" "Nothing, just missing you. What you doing?" "I'm picking up my brother from his chess thing." "You know shouldn't be driving and talking on the phone." "Hello, the phone is in the car. Am I gonna see you tomorrow?" "Of course, I gotta go. Mom's pitching a bitch." "All right go head handle your business." (Cell phone rings again) "Heyyyy boy!" "Hey boo, sup with you?" "Nothing much, just finishing my homework."Yeah go head and do mine while you're at it." "Negro please, you better go somewhere with that." "Ok, how about if I ask nicely?" "I don't know, ask and let's see." "Can you please do my homework? And if you do my homework, I'll do some work at your house with you." "Unbelievable." "Ok, I'll do it. What you doing now, baby?" "I'm picking up my brother, we about to go home." "All right, should I call you later?" "That's up to you." "I'll call you later. You should be focusing on driving right now." "All right, bye girl." (Cell phone rings again) "What's up with you?" "Laying down, watching TV." "You sound bored as fuck girl." "Well duh, that's why I called you." "True, true, sorry babe." "What you doing darling?" "Darling? Really? Only country people say that stuff." "Boy, what you doing?" "I'm picking up my little brother and we 'bout to go home." "Oh, so you driving right now?" "Yeah." "Let me talk to you later." "All right then." "Have you no shame?" "What are you talking about?" "You are using me as your alibi." "Not really, I don't need to use you as an alibi." (Cell phone rings again) "Are you kidding me?" "Shut up Rome, hey how you doing baby?" "This is really sad. I won't be surprise if you have a STD." "What, Troy?" "No, that was my brother I'm driving right now." "Oh true, true." "I swear girls are just so stupid." "Troy." "My brother again, shut the fuck up Roman." "You're number 5 out of 8 or more." "Roman, I swear to God." "I'll call you later, Troy." "Ok, talk to you later boo. The fuck wrong with you." "Nothing, I'm fine. I'm quite sure all your stupid hoes can wait. (Cell phone rings again) Are you serious?" (All the way home, Troy took 6 more phone calls. They arrive to a purple and sky blue mansion)


	3. Chapter 3

Oh yeah we was rich. Well you didn't expect Troy to stay in the best private school based on grades alone did you? Then again all my Dad had to do was snap his fingers and he got whatever he wanted. Or either pull down his pants. My father was the type of man who needed money and he did anything to get some money. He sold weed at 18, then he bumped up to selling cocaine in 2 years. He got busted but somehow he didn't go to jail. Then he sold homemade drinks out of his penthouse, and this drink was powerful. It could knock you out just in 3 sips. Even for the deadly drinks, he didn't go to jail when he got busted. After nearly 12 years, he finally saved nearly 28 million dollars and now he's working as a Professional in Managing Possession. In case you don't know what that is, he's a pimp. He's one of those fancy, nice ones though. He treats them like they're his friends, he doesn't beat them, he doesn't rape them, and he makes sure they have a place to live. That's a wonderful boss if you ask me. My Dad is actually a good dad so don't think he's an abusive parent or what not. Oh and our mom was a not a Havoc on Everyone. Hoe, in case you didn't know. My mom was actually an honest and great person. She was a teacher. She died when I was 9, she had large cell lymphoma. They had caught it too late. I knew my Dad was heartbroken; he was going straight because of her. You know doing something legit. My Dad was 43 out here doing anything and everything, talking about that Y.O.L.O stuff. I know he was doing that stuff because Mom wasn't there to encourage him to stop.

"Dad, we're home!" "I'm right here, no need to shout. (A dark skin man with a fresh haircut and shaved face wearing a sky blue robe smoking a cigar, comes out of the bathroom with 2 women that was wearing purple lingerie and sky blue heels) Thank you ladies, you wanna go home or stay here for tonight." "We'll go home for tonight." "Ok, have a safe ride home." "Goodbye, Daddy." (The two women walk by the boys and one pats Roman on the head as they leave) "So, you changed the uniform back to the original huh?" "Yeah I don't why I changed it. Why are you guys arriving at 9? It's only a 2 hours drive." "He picked me up late again." "It wasn't my fault." "It never seems to Troy. Now if you pick him up late again, you're paying for own gas, you're paying own your car note, and you won't have an allowance. Now try paying for things without any money." "Oh come on Dad." "Oh come on Troy. Go do some homework will ya?" (Dad winks at Roman and goes to his room) "I ought a kill you." "Go ahead you'll go to jail anyway, you're so stupid you'll forget to wipe your fingerprints." "That's it!" (Roman runs outside and Troy chases him. They pass the pool house and Roman jumps into the pool) "Ha-ha you can't swim!" "Remember you have to ride with me in the morning." "You're too lazy to do anything in the morning."

(Roman bangs his head on his locker) "Open please, I didn't do anything to deserve this." "You need some help with your locker again." "Thank you. (Nicole bangs on the locker with her book bag) Once again you came to rescue me." "Well I decided to help you out especially when I gave you that excruciating beating yesterday." "Somehow you cheated with me looking dead at you." "Yeah I used my magic powers to do cheat. (Bell rings) Ok then Roman; see you in chess later on." "Ok then, you better leave your powers behind." "Ok, just for you I won't use my spell." (Nicole walks by Troy and his girlfriend) "Hey there, you." "Don't say anything to me, Troy." (Troy and his girlfriend walk over to Roman) "Baby, why don't you go ahead? I'll meet you later." "Ok, bye-bye Troy." (She leaves and then Troy lefts up Roman against the locker) "So you lied to me about not knowing her." "No not really, can you put me down please?" "So what's up with you two smiling and shit?" "Again, I was being nice. You should try it sometimes. And why do you care anyway?" "You know I'm trying to get with her." "You have about 11 girlfriends. Why do you want her?" "Because she's the hottest girl up in here, she's hot; I'm drop dead sexy put that together." "Ok that's means she's pretty and you're conceited. What does that have to do with you anything?" (Troy bangs Roman's body on the locker) "Listen up; you're gonna help me hook up with her." "Ouch, why?" "Because I said so. (Troy sees the security guard and puts down Roman and fixes his clothes) If you want to continue having a good high school life, you'll hook me up with her." (Troy leaves and Roman sees his locker's closed) "Why he have to put me up on my locker?"


End file.
